Collections of War
by live.love.hope.dream
Summary: The following is loosely based off the events of World War 2. Characters may be OOC but i will give you a warning ahead of time. Chapter 1: Forever Mine. LeoxHazel Angst. Please enjoy and review. My first story on . Constructive criticism welcome; Flames will be ignored. Submissions are open. Thank you. T to be safe and some language later. Updated every Sunday.
1. Prolouge

Welcome!

This is my first story on here and I greatly appreciate that you are reading this. This prologue/introduction is extremely important because because it explains everything. This is set in World War 2 and the Percy Jackson characters are countries/historic people in World War 2. This set of oneshots (i never know when this is going to end) is loosely (and when i say loosely I mean that) upon the historic events in Word War 2. The following are the characters I will be mainly using. If you would like other characters please tell me in a review or in a PM. Thank you :)

Nico Di Angelo: Germany/Adolf Hitler** (Axis) **

Thalia Grace: America/FDR (Gender Bender: Francine Delano Roosevelt) **(Allies) **

Percy Jackson: Russia/ Joseph Stalin **(Axis; later Allies)**

Hazel Levesque:_ General of Germany _

Leo Valdez: Spain/ Francisco Franco **(Neutral)**

Piper McLean: _Queen of Spain _

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: France/ Albert Francois Lebrun (Gender Bender: Albertina Francois Lebrun) **(Allies) **

Bianca Di Angelo: Italy/ Benito Mussolini (Gender Bender: Benedetta Mussolini) **(Axis) **

Frank Zhang: China/ Chiang Kai-Shek **(Allies) **

Katie Gardner: England/ Winston Churchull (Gender Bender: Wendelle Churchull) **(Allies) **

Jason Grace: _Husband of Francine (Thaila)/General of America _

Reyna: _General of Spain_

Annabeth Chase: _Queen of Russia_

**OCs:**

Miranda Taylor: Poland/ Ignacy Moscicki (Gender Bender: Irena Mosciciki)** (Allies) **

Esther Stevenson: Romania/ Ion Antonescu (Gender Bender: Iona Antonescu) **(Axis) **

Lily Natomoria: Japan/ Hirohito (Gender Bender: Hiroshi) **(Axis) **

****so that's about it. I hope you enjoy it :)

Thanks

-Alexis :3


	2. Chapter 1: Forever Mine

Collections of War

**Chapter 1:** Forever Mine

**Written September 8, 2013 **

**Pairing**: Hazel Levesque and Leo Valdez

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson

**A/N: I wrote this story mainly because it's headcanon that doesn't want to leave and also because I'm bored. Warning: Evil!Leo. I would also love if people think I should continue this and what couple or character I should do next :3 thanks. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be ignored. Also leave a song if you want :)**

**Song I was Inspired by**: End of All Days by 30 Seconds to Mars

**Characters**

Leo Valdez

Hazel Levesque

Nico Di Angelo

Frank Zhang (mentioned)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, The Heroes of Olympus, or the song.

The day Hazel got the letter, she was worried

World War 2 was not the time to confess your love for someone, but that was exactly what she got.

She was sitting in her room of the mansion Nico was borrowing while they were in Geneva. Nico was awaiting the call of sister Bianca so that they could meet and talk about the war in person, considering they were allies in the war. Hazel was the loved general of Germany and she enjoyed her position. However when a messenger walked in with the letter and Hazel saw who it was from her heart dropped.

_Dear Miss Levesque, _

_Although you do not wish to see me again after I did to your precious boyfriend, I would very much like to see you again. You have to understand I only did what was needed so that I could get closer to you. I want to be with you, and you know that. Please Miss Levesque, meet me in the Plaza Mayor when you and Nico are on your way to Brenner. I will look forward to seeing you._

_Goodbye mi amor, _

_Leonardo _

Hazel could already tell the malice that he had in that letter. He never liked Frank (his real name was Chiang) all because of the family rivalry they had. After he decided to shoot her fiancé, she screamed at Leo that she never wanted to see him again, hence the letter. She was sure he wanted to apologize but at the same time she knew better. Leo never felt anything for Frank. He just wanted him dead so that he could get to her. Though he felt love for her, it almost to the point where it was possessive.

"Hazel?" Her half-brother asked ripping her away from her thougts. "Are you ready to go to Italy? I must talk to my sister."

"Yes. However I will not be able to join the two of you immediately. I must go to Madrid. Leo wishes to see me." Hazel said deadpanned.

"Why? Doesn't he understand that you don't want to see him?" Nico asked with a hint of anger.

"Yes. He addressed that in the letter. But I need to talk to him. Find out what is going on with him. He used to be so good. He used to be like the rest of us."

"Yes, well that's what war does to you. It makes you bitter. You know that better than anyone else."

"Of course I know that! I'm just saying that perhaps I can make him apologize."

"Now you and I both know that he would never do that."

Hazel sighed. Deep down she did know that but she had to see him. "I'm going to try either way." She said with finality

"Ok. I can't stop you anyways." Nico said shrugging. He waved over a guard. "Johan, please escort my sister to the train. She will going to Madrid."

"Yes sir."

"Hazel are you sure that you are going to be ok?" Nico asked slightly worried.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Now go." Hazel replied.

"Ok." Nico gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Viel Glück." _Good luck _

"Du auch."_ You too_

Nico walked away to board the train and Johan left as well to get the other one for Hazel. She knew what was coming and she didn't like it one bit.

11 hours non-stop. That's how long it took to get from Geneva to Madrid. Hazel was just glad to be away from the cold place that was known as Switzerland. She always liked Spain for its warmth and its kind people. Only if they knew that their king was a maniacal tyrant who wanted nothing but to control the Mediterranean and later the world. Nico saw that in him and that was the main reason he rejected Leo when asked to let Spain become an Axis power. Nico didn't want world domination. He only wanted to teach his cousins and the people that betrayed him a lesson and to make the world a better place without them interfering. Hazel understood his reasoning but at the same time thought that her brother was slightly insane for doing so. Not that she was surprised. All of Hades' children were a little crazy.

However that was not the topic at hand.

Hazel was walking through the tons of people who were laughing and enjoying their lives, away from the war. Hazel had to admit that seeing at least one area of the world that was happy was a blessing. She just wished that it was like that everywhere.

It was another 10 minute walk to the Plaza Mayor. She had Johan following her the entire time, just to be safe. When she finally saw Leo sitting at a table waiting for her, she decided that she rather talk to him alone.

"Johan?"

"Ja verpasst?" _Yes miss? _

"Sie können jetzt zurück zum Zug. Ich werde von hier aus gut sein." _You can go back to the train now. I'll be fine from here. _

"Okay. Sei vorsichtig." _Okay. Be careful._

"Natürlich. Vielen Dank." _Of course. Thank you._

"Bitte." _You're welcome. _With that Johan left. When Hazel turned around again Leo was facing her with a polite smile on his face.

"Hello, Miss Levesque. How was your trip?" He asked curiously.

"It was good, thank you ."

"_De nada._ Shall we go sit?"

Leo walked Hazel over to the table where he was before sitting at.

"So Leo what did you want to talk to me about?"

Leo had that sickly sweet smile again, "Us. I wanted to talk about us."

Hazel tilted her head a little. "What do you mean us?"

"You know exactly what i mean, _amor_. I want you to be with me."

"And what if i don't want to be with you?"

"You wouldn't reject me. You care about me too much. That's your problem. You think that you can talk to anyone for long periods of time and they won't end up falling for you, like I have. That is both your curse and mine. My love for you hasn't died since the day I met you. Please Hazel, be with me. Together we could be unstoppable."

"So that's what this is really about. You want to take control, just like you always do. Well, the answer is no. I can't do that Leo and you know that. I could never be with you. I'm getting married. You have a wife. I could never be in an affair with you."

Leo expression turned dark "Now Hazel you and I know that is a lie. I see the way you look at me. I cannot hide your feelings from me forever, you know."

He was right about one thing. Hazel did have some feelings for him but most of her feelings were towards Frank. "So maybe I do have feelings for you. That doesn't mean I would just drop everything that I have to be with you."

"Tal vez usted no lo hará. Eso no significa que no voy a esperar por ti." _Perhaps you won't. That doesn't mean i won't wait for you. _

"I hate when you speak in languages that I don't know." Hazel said slightly frustrated.

Leo smiled at her again "Of course you do." He glanced at his watch, "I have a meeting to attend to and I'm sure you would like to meet up with you siblings at Brenner Pass. I suppose I should let you go. But first-"

Leo leaned across the table and kissed Hazel on the lips, with a little force and whispered in her ear "To remember me by. Hasta la próxima. And good luck in the war. oh and_ serás siempre mío, aun cuando yo no puedo tenerte por completo_" He smiled at her loweringly. He got up and nodded at the person who was supposedly standing behind her. Hazel turned to see her cousin Percy standing behind her.

"Percy? How long had you been standing there?" she said, a little shocked.

"Long enough to see him kiss you." he said vacantly.

"What time is it."

"Half past six."

Oh gods. She had been there for about an hour.

"Why are you here and why are you in Spain?"

Percy laughed a little, "Still always asking questions, huh? Nico wanted me to keep a lookout for you. That and your escort is dead. I will now be taking you to Brenner Pass."

Now Hazel was definitely shocked. "Johan is dead?"

"Yes now let's go, before someone tries to kill you."

When Hazel finally got back on train to head towards Brenner, only then did she realize what Leo said.

_Fin _

**A/N: So that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I would love your reviews and suggestions. Thanks. Also the very last line says "you will be forever mine, even when i can't have you completely" Also also, please tell me if any translations are wrong. I used Google translate so I don't know XD. Thanks again. **

**-Alexis :3 **


End file.
